Eternal
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: I had fallen for Edward the first time I had met him. I remember that night like it was yesterday, when in reality it was over eighty years ago. The year was 1925. Pre Twilight. Edward/Oc On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I have been bouncing this idea around for a few weeks now, and I think its about time I get it out of my brain. I know where I want this to go, but I'm not sure how long it will take to get it there. I will probably change the title. I do not have a beta reader, so please excuse my grammar.

This chapter is basically the back story. Its really just to give you a quick insight to what's going on. Please let me know what you think of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters. Tessa and Vince are mine.

Eternal

When I was growing up things were so different than they are now. When I was 'younger' I never had the chance to watch television or play video games. I spent my time telling fortunes and performing 'parlor tricks' at dinner parties. My brother Vince was involved with the Chicago mafia. We spent a lot of time dodging bullets and causing trouble, but that's how we survived.

See, our parents were killed right after I turned thirteen. It was their wedding anniversary, and they celebrated by going out to eat that night. It was late when they left the restaurant, and they walked right into trouble. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and were murdered in a cross fire between the cops and a notorious gangster. That left Vince as my guardian. He was eighteen when they died, and that night he promised he would avenge their deaths. That's when he decided he would join the mafia.

Things worked out fine for us. We had a small apartment, and a car. I was able to finish high school, and took on a job as a fortune teller at a saloon. Vince began to climb the 'corporate' ladder, so to speak. He was well respected, and had many friends.

As I got older Vince became my best friend. By this time He had turned twenty one, and I was sixteen. He always made sure I had the best clothes, and nice jewelry. He took me to nice restaurants, and always took me with him to the saloons.

That's how I met his partner, Edward Cullen. Edward was different from any man I had ever met. His skin was pale, and his eyes were like topaz. He had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and beautiful, full lips. His hair was always in a casual tangle.

I had fallen for Edward the first time I had met him. I remember that night like it was yesterday, when in reality it was over eighty years ago.

Vince led me through the doors of the small saloon. His hand was on the small of my back as he guided me towards the back of the building. The band was playing a song that I could not recognize, but it had a nice tempo. I slid into a chair at our usual table, and he sat next to me. We were the first to arrive that night, and we sat in silence. It wasn't long before the rest of his crew arrived. The table filled up quickly, but the seat to my left remained empty. As usual I was the only female at the table that night.

Drinks were passed out, and I casually sipped mine, as I normally did. I never talked much at these meetings, unless someone was speaking to me directly. Most nights I never even followed the conversation, but I did notice when the entire table went silent. I glanced around the room, and I couldn't help but stare at the stranger who had just walked through the door. Vince stood up at once and went to greet him.

"I'm glad you could make it here tonight." Vince shook his hand, and the conversation at our table came back to life.

"It was my pleasure." His voice was dazzling. My brother motioned him towards the table, and he took a seat right next to me.

Vince introduced this mysterious bronze haired man to me. "Tessa, this is my partner, Edward."

He took my hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. His lips were like ice on my skin. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Vince talks about you all the time."

I smiled and brushed a strand of blond hair out of my face. "I wish I could say the same."

Normally when I met someone that Vince worked with I would find it hard to talk to them, but things were not the same with Edward. He made everything different. I found that the conversation just seamed to flow with him.

We talked through out dinner, and there was never an awkward silence. I was comfortable around him, even if he was a stranger. After our meal Vince dismissed his crew, but Edward remained at me side.

The band began to play a song with a fast tempo, and I let my foot bounce to the beat. It was the Charleston. Edward glanced over towards my brother, and Vince gave him a small nod. Suddenly his cold hand was on my back. His deep voice broke the silence.

"Would you care to dance with me?' He gave me a crooked smile, and I found myself unable to resist his charm.

We danced that night. I barely noticed how cold his skin was against mine. It took all my concentration to keep from tripping over my feet. Edward was a beautiful dancer, and there was not a flaw to his movements. As the song came to an end his face came closer to mine. His lips were just millimeters from mine. I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us. His lips were cool against mine.

But that was so long ago. I can't keep dwelling on the past anymore. Vince would want me to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen or any other Twilight characters mentioned in this story. I own Vince and Contessa Lombardi, and the plot.

Author notes: Some feedback would definitely be appreciated. Seriously, how hard is it to click the button in the bottom corner, ya know, the one that says 'submit a review'.I honestly had a great time doing the research for this story.

Story edited: 11/27/08

Eternal

Before I continue I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Contessa Lombardi, and I was born in Chicago in 1909. My parents were killed when I was thirteen, and my brother Vincent took care of me until his tragic death in 1925. Eighty three years ago and the night is still fresh in my mind. Tonight is the anniversary of the death of my brother, Vincent James Lombardi.

I remember this night as if it happened only yesterday.

We left the saloon late that night. Edward's arm was around my shoulder and Vince was by my side. As we stepped out of the building we were hit with a cool gust of wind, and I found myself slipping closer into Edward's embrace.

As we stepped onto the sidewalk Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He shoved me behind his body and spoke to Vince. "Something's not right here." His eyes began to scan the street. "I don't like this." He began to focus on a well dressed man across the road.

"What's going on?" I tried to look around his frame, but he would not allow it.

"Stay behind me Tessa." I unconsciously grabbed the back of his coat and nodded my head.

"Let me go grab the car." Before Edward had a chance to stop him, Vince had taken off towards the parking lot.

Edward turned around and pressed my back against the wall, just a gunshot rang out. I heard a loud thump from nearby, and I heard my brother cry out.

"Vince! Are you alright?" I wanted to see what had happened, but he blocked my vision. I wanted to know if Vince was alright.

Someone yelled out, "No one move!" The gun went off again.

Edward's face was close to mine as the bullets went flying. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he started to speak. "I'll get you out of here, I promise." His arms wrapped around my small frame. I couldn't see a thing, for my head was buried in his chest, but I could hear screams from all around us.

The squealing of tires along the street caused Edward to turn his head. I took the opportunity to take a peak at the scene that was unfolding. The police had arrived on the scene, and the sirens were drowning out the screaming. I saw Vince laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

I couldn't control myself as I began to sob into Edward's chest. Vince was the last member of my family, and I had lost him the same way I had lost my mother and father. Edward held me tighter, and began to move us away from the body.

I gasped as I looked behind Edward. There was a man that looked to be in his mid thirties standing across the street, his gun drawn, his finger on the trigger. I watched in horror as his finger pulled the trigger, and the bullet headed toward us.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the voice.

Review this Story/Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Yay. I finally finished this chapter. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished by the end of the week.

Eternal

Edward never panicked. That was something I learned right away. Even with bullets headed straight for him, he always kept his cool. His grip around me tightened as he protected me from the oncoming bullet. He never once flinched as it connected with his skin. It was almost like he didn't feel it at all.

He reached into his coat, and in one fluent moment he pulled out a Remington, he quickly turned and fired a shot behind him. It was in that moment I realized how different Edward was. He never once hesitated as he went against both the police force and the mobsters in the street. He seemed to know where everyone was hidden, and managed to miss every bullet sent his way.

I stood there clinging to his arm, afraid to move. The only thing I could think of was Vince. He was laying to my left. Unmoving. I couldn't keep back the tears as I thought about how moments ago he was standing next to me. I didn't notice the bullet pierce my skin at first, not until I saw the blood flowing from my arm. This time I screamed.

I buried my face into his chest, and I barely noticed how cool his skin was. I could hear the chaos around us, but it sounded like it was far away. The screams, the gunshots, the sound of bullets ricocheting off the wall behind me. All I could focus on was the pulsing pain in my left arm.

Everything after that moment was a blur. Even if I try and recall what happened my memories are only broken fragments of what happened that evening. I know that Edward was one of the only men still standing at the end of the shootout. He was unscratched.

I don't remember leaving the street, or what happened to Vince's body, but I do remember that Edward never once let go of me. Not even when we reached the medical building. His hand was still in mine as I was placed on the table.

"What happened?" I couldn't see the man, but he sounded young, almost too young to be a doctor. I tried to voice my disapproval, but Edward only placed his finger over my lips.

"We were ambushed." Edward spoke in a hushed voice.

"How did you miss it?" The doctor had placed a syringe to my arm. I felt him push down, and the cool liquid filled my veins.

"I wasn't paying attention. Just get the bullet out, I don't know how much longer I can stand it." His hand tightened around mine. I was in to much pain to piece together what the were saying. I could almost feel the darkness around me and the drug was beginning to work.

"Sleep well Tessa."


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Happy Thanksgiving! It's a great evening. The Cowboys beat the Seahawks, Demi Lovato sang the National Anthem, and the Jonas Brothers preformed the halftime show. There is good food in the oven, and Black Friday is tomorrow!

I know its short, but I could either end it here and actually post it, or I could keep writing and never get it up. Let me know what you think.

Eternal

I was quite content to just lay there and pretend that I was still sleeping. I could ignore the dull pain in my arm, but not the sound of my stomach. It let out a low rumble, and I could hear a subtle laughter. My eyes fluttered open. It was Edward.

"Good morning Tessa." His deep voice broke the silence. Edward was seated next to the hospital bed and his fingers were still laced with mine. I tried to sit up, but I was hit with a sudden dizziness. "You might not want to move just yet. Carlisle is trying to find something for you to eat."

Carlisle must be the doctor.

Edward stood up and moved closer. His hand went behind my back and he helped me sit up. My head was soon resting against a pile of pillows.

"How long have I been out?" My voice sounded raspy.

"Only two days."

I closed my eyes and tried to recall what had happened that fateful night. The only thing I could vividly remember was Vince's body on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Before I could even get the question past my lips Edward was answering it.

"Vince was hit pretty hard. After I brought you here I went back for him. He didn't make it."

Before he had finished the last sentence I had tears welling up in my eyes. My brother was dead, the last member of my family. I was alone.

Edward's hold on my hand tightened, and he pulled me into his chest. I remember laying there and crying until I had nothing left. Edward didn't leave my side once. He murmured words of kindness into my ear, though I can't remember what they were.

I remembered the young doctor coming onto the room and leaving a plate of food, but I didn't eat it. I couldn't. All I could do was mourn for my brother.


End file.
